originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nali Saenzin
The youngest child and only daughter to Adron and Ruby, sister to Tivon, Nali Saenzin ("Nay-lee Say-en-zing") is the fourth full-blood Twili character created by Emma. Nali is debatedly Emma's most popular fanbase character. Designed inititally as a character for comic relief alone, Nali's life contains some resemblence to her mother's; with being under pressure to adopt future lifestyle and career choices from a young life. Unlike her mother, however, she is a resilient child with a more bubbly, mischeivous sometimes boistrous nature; jokingly calling herself "a princess in her own right" in reference to how her parents spoil her. Character and appearance Otherwise unseen in the Saenzin family, Nali has very long light/almost platnium blond hair reaching her hips, wild yet still silky soft in volume. Nali is extremely short for her kind, only being 5' 3'' and subject to light-hearted teasing in accordance. Dainty and graceful in figure, with short legs and a bright face, Nali shares her father eyes; pupil-less mid turquioise on black scelera.'' She is also the only member of the family, also, to have no facial markings; the typical teal runes and black markings elsewhere on her body. One oddity is also the symmetrical block markings on her higher arms. Nali is a dreamy, optimistic, witty individual with a quick tongue and mind. This trigger-response attitude has gotten her into trouble on numerous ocassions, however, as has her stubborn reaction to anything which doesn't benefit her immediately or in the near future. Her chatty, sweet nature is extended to all, be it friend or foe, even if an ulterior motive is very apparent at the same time--this is rarely for anything beyond childish spite, and more often than not simply preparation for some hare-brained scheme or prank. She can find it hard to read some people, then leading to not knowing when she really isn't welcome or appreciated. It is difficult to upset Nali, with the most common negative response being a foot-stomping, pouting tantrum. History Nali was born six years after the events of Twilight Princess in a far more stable, yet relatively new period of peace in the Twilight Realm. Raised by her parents, with the sudden change to attention upsetting her brother, Tivon, five years old at this point, Tivon envied his younger sister until he reached his teens and started to prefer his parents' coddling being focused on Nali; where it couldn't 'suffocate' him. In the past Nali has responded, and still does respond far more positively to her mother's affections, and being dubbed "Daddy's favourite little princess", even if Adron's attention has now turned to jumping to conclusions and judging Nali's male peers as all unworthy of her time and her attention, even if any romantic interest in any of said peers has never been specified. Under her mother's guidance, Nali has started to get to grips with learning healing arts from her. Rather than focusing on 'shooting' her magic, Nali stores and charges up magic which glows on her finger-tips with the intention of making them burst on contact with someone else; 'zapping' them. In association to her prankster, attention-seeking nature, she has also learnt how to manage short-distanced warping within a radius no more than a few feet in size to tease and potentially avoid a premature end to her fun. Tivon attempts to spare Nali of their father's overly defensive intentions, and assumes the role himself outside of the Palace-bound residence to then be far kinder, yet the voice of reason or confrontation when his sister gets herself into almost inevitable trouble. Consequentially, Tivon is often the butt of many of Nali's jokes, and the target of many of her pranks; some being more well-received and laughed off than others. Despite how attention-seeking Nali can then be to Tivon, as if to seek the spotlight with all she associates with, and how much this annoys her older brother, there is a notable strong bond between the siblings--one which Ruby is almost jealous of. As Ruby and Adron adopted far stronger religious beliefs following the restoration of the Sols in the liberation of the Palace of Twilight, conducted by Link, Nali was raised to celebrate the gift of the Sols left by the higher powers, and in the services dedicated to said celebration, Nali has become friendly with one priestess charged with protecting a few of the Sols close to the Palace of Twilight--a promotion of sorts, rewarded after she had help Ruby and several others take refuge during the Twilight Incident; that priestess being Valora. If not making mischief around the Palace of Twilight, or when not 'encouraged' to find fun elsewhere by her parents or palace guards, Nali can be found in the temple Valora calls home. Nali has openly considered persuing the role of Valora's apprentice. Amongst Nali's friends of her age, one boy Adron has taken to raising a sceptical brow to is Zaetaro; Ellise's and Zant's only son. Nali and Zaetaro get along notably, and Nali's know-no-boundaries means of affection has caused Zaetaro plenty of aggravation in needing to deny the abundant beliefs about him and Nali dating. Such of which Nali doesn't help, as she uses it as perfect teasing material against her friend. Trivia *The block markings on Nali's arms bear resemblence to the Shadow Crystal in shape; potentially as some reference to otherwise unseen magic to the Twili, possibly used Nali's father, Adron, to seal him in a Shadow Beast state during the Twilight Incident, then later destroyed by the return of the Sols to their rightful places. This is not confirmed, and the Saenzins are oblivous to this theory. *Where her parents were notorious for their dancing ability as a couple, Nali is noted for her ability both on her own with ballet-styled grace, and when dancing with another. Her height, however, can prove to be a problem. *Out of the two Saenzin children, Nali is the one most invested in future marriage and family life, at the cost of not paying much consideration to her future career. Tivon is the exact opposite. *Nali, when first created for comic relief, later became more symbolic for Emma; coming to be the "twili angel" linked to her first online username. Category:Fanbase Category:Legend of Zelda